The present invention is related to a boxing training partner which utilizes an electronic controller to control two arms to aperiodically extend and retract so as to imitate the action of a sparring partner in a boxing game.
In training for boxing, it is best to have a sparring partner to exercise with. If no sparring partner is available, one can only train with a body bag to exercise one's muscles, and cannot enjoy counter punching. In consequence, one will easily become bored with training.
The main object of the present invention is to provide such a boxing training partner, which includes gas bags and spring plates within the arms to control the stretching and contracting thereof, an electronic controller to control the timing and the strength of the two arms in striking a blow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a boxing training partner wherein the height of the training partner can be readily adjusted to approximate the body height of a player.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a boxing training partner in which the controller can control the frequency of blows within a unit of time.